Precious Things
Precious Things (たいせつな こと, Taisetsuna Koto) is a song from the Vocal Song Collection CD. It was originally sung by Junko Takeuchi and Kanako Mitsuhashi as their respective characters Gon Freecss & Michiko. Lyrics Romaji = Gon: Madamu Isaberu ha Kimi no okaasan Juunen buri no ano sugatani Nani wo kanji ta no? Fushizen na ano sugata Kimi mo kizuiteru daro Taihen na koto ga Okorouto shiterundaTaisetsuna Koto Michiko: Fukushuu no tame karerani kyouryokushite Kono machi mo kono no kuni mo horo boshite yaru no yo Gon: Soshite... Kimi mo... korosarete shimai tain da ne Madamu Isaberu ha Kimi no okaasan Nen hasugoi chikara datta Sugoi PA-WA- dayo Are hodo no chikara na ra Kono machi ha horo biru ne Takusan no hito ga Kantan ni shindeyuku yo Michiko: Fukushuu no tame sousuru shikanaino yo Gon: Demo kimi ha mirundayo Takusan no namida wo Okaasan wo kaeshite! Watashi no okaasan wo kaeshite! Naiteru kodomo tachi ni takusan no kodomo tachi no koe Michiko: Yamete... yamete... mou yamete! Gon: Chan to ki kun da! Taisetsunano wa Kono machi ya kono kuni ni Dare no chi mo naga re nai youni suru koto daro Kimi ha wa katteru hazu Honto ha nani ga taisetsu katte Okaasan no sugata ga Ano mama jya kanashi sugirutte Kimi wa shitte iru hazu Hitori ga donna ni tsurai katte Okaasan no kodoku mo Ano mama jya kanashi sugirutte Gon: Shizen ni kaeshi ageyou yo Michiko: Shizen ni kaesu? Gon: Sou dayo shizen no sugata ni Michiko: Sou ne shizen no sugata ni |-| Kanji = |-| English = Michiko: Madame Isabel is my mother I don't mind that it's an illusion, I want to be near her Even if she became this way, a mother is a mother There's no way I can leave my mother alone Gon: Madame Isabel is your mother What did you feel ten years ago in that form? In that strange form, you realized it, right? You knew even when bad things happened Michiko: For the sake of revenge against them, we're powerful This city, this country, we'll destroy them utterly Gon: And... you also... want to kill, don't you? Madame Isabel is your mother Her Nen is amazing, so she has amazing power With that much power, this city will be destroyed A lot of people will definitely die Gon: But you've seen it! With so many tears "Give me back mother! Give me back my mother!" The voices of lots of crying children Michiko: Stop... Stop... Stop already! Gon: Just hear me out! Precious things exist, in this city and this country Things like nobody's blood being spilled, right? You've known it before... What was really precious back then For your mother to be like that, it's way too sad I'm sure you know how hard it is to be alone For your mother's loneliness to be like that, it's way too sad Gon: Go back to the beginning, okay? Michiko: Back to the beginning? Gon: That's right, how it was at the beginning Michiko: That's right, how it was at the beginning References Category:Musicals Category:Songs Category:Articles without pictures